Escape
by Maverick Hunter Phoenix
Summary: What if there were more than three Minicon weapons? And what happened to them? G1Armada crossover
1. Proluge

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does. I do this for fun, not profit, and any other characters you see are the property of me and my friends.

**Prologue**

How long has it been? How long has it been since my friends and I came here, entombed in solid rock? I remember it like it was yesterday, when I appealed to Primus for help. My team, along with my friends, you see, were gesalt groups. We were weapons, the Cyber Bow and the Sonic Staff. Seperate, we were destructive enough, like the Star Saber and the Requieum Blaster. But together, combined, we became the Avenger Ax. If the Decepticons ever found out about us...

So we took steps to prevent it. We went and did a brave thing--we sought out Primus for help. The Transformer God was, luckly, very understanding of our plight, and gave us a choice. We could stay, and he would break our gesalt links, so the Dark One wouldn't discover our power. Or we could leave, go someplace where our kind doesn't exist, and help where we were truly needed.

We chose to leave.

The Cybertroanian detity gave us one week to prepare, then we would be sent to our new home.

It was one week too long.

The Decepticons, on the rampage to get as many Minicons as they cold, raided our village. My team and the others managed to get away. I didn't.

I...don't really remember much of what happened. Only that it did. Either I can't remember, or I chose not to. Anyway, the next thing I know, I'm in a Decepticon base, someone's hand reaching for me. I did what any Minicon would do in my position--I screamed, yanked my weapon out of subspace, and blasted him. Then I ran like hell.

I managed to find the ventilation system and bailed, taking a few freed Minicons with me. As soon as we were out, I thought about our agreement with Primus. Could we take my fellow escapees as well?

Turns out we could. When I met up with my team, the escaped Minicons with me, Primus contacted us. The God said that he was ready to transport us, was there anything else we wanted to do? After quickly explaining to the Minicons who weren't in on this, they asked if they could go too. Primus said okay, and we went into statis, turning into pentagon-shaped panels with the Minicon emblem stamped on it. Then I went offline for a time.

When I became aware again, I found that I was still in statis-mode shape, rousing only when Transformers wandered by my location. So, in other words, I was a pentagon-shaped metal panel set into and surrounded by solid rock. I could sense others near me, and could contact them, which pretty much kept our sanity intact.

But still, both Autobot and Decepticon wandered by our positions, never knowing that their smaller 'cousins' slept practically at their feet.

_How long? _I cried out silently as sleep mode began to take hold once again.

How long untill my brethren and I will be allowed to walk in the sunlight again?

How long untill we can be free?

* * *

So, do you like it? Hate it? Undecided, but you still want more? Please review and tell me!


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does. I do this for fun, not profit, and any other characters you see are the property of me and my friends.

**Chapter 1**

A lone jet soared high in the sky, over a forrested mountain in Colorado. Doing barrel rolls, loop de loops and nosedives, it looked alot like a dolphin frolicking in the ocean. Thundercracker sighed happily. For once, Skywarp had given some good advice--stunt flying was a great way to relieve tension. There were no battles, no new plan from Megatron, no new crazy plan from Starscream, and--best of all--not an Autobot in sight. There was just him, the open sky, the clouds...and that damn annoying signal that kept popping up every 15 minutes.

So far, the Decepticon Seeker had just ignored it and kept on flying. But the signal had finally annoyed him to the point that he was just going to see what the slag it was--before he blasted it to the pit. Mourning at lost R&R time, he sighed and dove.

* * *

_I woke in darkness, mentally groaning as I found that I was still in statis mode. But some things were different. For example, I was no longer surrounded by rock--the front part of the panel (the side with the emblem on it) was uncovered. It was still set into the rock, though. Also, I was emitting some kind of signal--something specific, anyway._

_But what was it? And to who?_

* * *

Surprisingly, that blasted signal was coming from the mountain he was previously over. Landing and making a quick check to make sure it wasn't a trap, he began to scan the mountain. 

Noticing that the signal was coming from _inside_ the mountain didn't really help his mood much.

Practically growling now, the Decepticon blasted a quick hole into the mountainside and uncovered a cave tunnel tall enough to fit him. Stalking inside, his signal-induced headache began to fade as he came closer to the spot.

Walking a little farther, Thundercracker came to a large circular cavern. The seeker looked around in awe, with good reason--a good half of the entire mountian seemed to be hollow.

* * *

_Someone's here...is it the one who I've been sending out the signal to? He feels...right...could he be the one I've been waiting for?..._

* * *

Shaking his head, the Seeker looked around once more. The signal seemed to be coming from right about...there! A little to the right of the entrance, set into the rock, a strange metalic panel glinted in the light of his optics. It was pentagon-shaped, with a stylized 'M' engraved on it. 

Strangely enough, the signal was coming from it.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics. "Well, what do we have here?" he mumured, reaching out to pry the thing out of the wall.

* * *

_What was that?...I'm moving...and I can hear something...I can hear you, I told the being silently._

_But can't you hear me?_

* * *

The panel was small. It easily fit into the palm of the Decepticon's hand as Thundercracker studided it more closely. Then something weird happened--it started to glow. Shocked, the jet did nothing as the glow encased the entire panel and flashed once, twice, then a final time before growing and taking shape. 

When it was over, the Seeker stared in bemusement at his hand.

Or, more accurately, what was currently standing on it.

A miniture transformer with a jet transformation was standing where the panel used to be. It was small, about human-sized, and was dark purple and silver in color. It looked around before settiling on looking at Thundercracker's face, lingering only on his Decepticon emblem. The mini-jet had a facemask with orange-colored optics, and when it spoke, he got the impression it was female.

_Hiya. Harmony the Minicon, at your service. Since you activated me, I guess I'm your new partner. So, what's your name? _Harmony asked in beeps and noises, which he strangely understood.

_'Minicon?' _Thundercracker thought, still in a bit of shock. His optics lingered on a strange symbol on the Minicon's wing. It was the same one that was on the panel. He finally shook his head in amazement.

"My name is Thundercracker." He answered.

Slag, he really needed to go on a vacation. At this rate, he was gonna lose it and end up as nutty as Starscream.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Click the button and tell me, please! Constructive critisim welcomed! 


	3. One Long Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does. I do this for fun, not profit, and any other characters you see are the property of me and my friends.

**Chapter 2 **

Not many things could faze Hound when he was out in the wild. Not even when he saw Thundercracker come in and blast a hole into a mountain side in Colorado, uncovering a cave large enough to allow a transformer to walk in without any problem. Sure, he saw the Seeker around a few times, just flying for the heck of it, and the green Autobot was pretty sure Thundercracker saw him on occasion as well; but, by mutual unspoken agreement, they usually left each other alone.

But when he saw the Decepticon walk back out after about fifteen minutes with what looked like a mini-jet sitting on his shoulder and a bemused '_how in the Pit am I gonna explain __this_?' expression on his face, his curiosity was aroused.

Waiting until the jet transformed and took off, the mini-jet following right behind him, he entered the cave himself and instantly began to pick up a signal of some sort. Cautious, the green jeep crept in and discovered the same cavern as Thundercracker had mere moments before.

"Primus...this place looks like it could fit every Autobot on Earth easily in here!" he said in awe.

The strange signal came from further in, about in the middle of the cavern. Looking around a bit more, he found a strange panel set into the stone, at about waist height to him. It had a stylized human letter "M" on the surface and seemed to be glowing faintly. The signal was coming from the panel. Carefully prying it out of the wall, he held it in his hand for a moment and studided it. It didn't look human in nature, and judging from the cavern, it had been here for a long time...

Something else caught his eye, near the floor of the cave. It was another panel, but there wasn't a signal coming from this one. He reached out and freed this one as well, and caught sight of another one nearby. When he was done, he had a total of three panels, but only one was glowing faintly. Hound thought for a moment, staring at the three things in his hand.

'Maybe Wheeljack and Ratchet will make something of them.' he mused, heading back outside.

* * *

"And you say you just found them there?" Wheeljack asked, examining the panel carefully. Now that Hound was back at the Ark, the signal had stopped--but the glow from one of the panels had gotten stronger. Ratchet leaned over, intrested in Hound's find. "Why is this one glowing?" he asked. 

Hound shrugged. "It was like that when I found it."

"And Thundercracker had just left the cave when you arrived?" Optimus Prime questioned. He, too, was intrested in the find, along with Jazz.

"Yes sir."

"Intresting."

"Do we even know what these things are?" Jazz drawled. Wheeljack shook his head.

"All I can tell from these is that they aren't human made, and that they were apparently from Cybertron." Silence echoed throughout the med bay.

"Cybertron? Are you sure?" Prime asked, conserned.

"Yes. Some of these alloys are only found on Cybertron, even though I don't know how they got here."

"Hmmm. How long has that one been glowing, Hound?" Ratchet asked, pointing at one of the panels. Hound reached over and picked it up.

"Since I found it, but it wasn't that strong to begin with..." The Autobot trailed off as the panel started to glow stronger, covering the entire thing. It flashed, once, twice, and began to form a shape. When the lightshow was done, everyone was staring in shock at Hound's hand.

Or instead, what was standing on it.

A minature transformer stood tall in the space the panel was once occupying, streatching its arms above its head like a mech just out of recharge. Roughly the size of a human, it looked to have a animal alt mode, specifically that of a wolf. The same symbol that was on the panel was also on its left shoulder. The little mech activitated its optics and looked around, a golden-brown visor surveying the room and each of the Autobots in turn, lingering only on the red emblem. Finally it looked at Hound and saluted.

_Yo! Fleetfoot at your service!_ the little robot said in a series of beeps, which Hound somehow understood. _Guess since you activated me, I'm your new partner. What's your name?_

Hound looked at the others in the room. They all had bewildered looks on their faces. "Did anyone understand what it just said?" Jazz asked finally.

Hound blinked. "He just said his name was Fleetfoot, and that I'm his partner, or something. Why?"

"Because no one else in the room understood him, Hound." Optimus answered, still looking at Fleetfoot.

_Hound? That's your name? Cool._ Fleetfoot remarked, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Okay, I have to ask--what are you?" Ratchet said.

Fleetfoot seemed amused at the question. _Me? I'm a Minicon. And before you say anything: no, Minicons are not a sub-faction of the Decepticons. We're entirely different._

"He said that he was a Minicon, and he wasn't part of the Decepticons." Hound translated, setting the Minicon down on the table.

Fleetfoot hopped off Hound's hand, transformed in midair and landed neatly on all fours. A gray-furred timber wolf with golden-brown eyes shook out its fur and stretched, yipping happily.

_Glad you came by, Hound. I've been stuck in that thing for centuries. Could you ask your buddies to see if they could wake the others? _he asked, gesturing towards the other two panels on the table.

Hound translated Fleetfoot's sentence, and the other three bots looked curious.

"How would we know if they would wake up?" Jazz asked.

_Easy. All you gotta do is touch 'em. If they start glowing, congrats--you've got yourself a new Minicon partner._

"He said that all you have to do is to touch them. If they glow, then you've got yourself a partner." Hound said. Wheeljack sighed.

"Not me then--I've been handling them since you brought them here."

"Let me try one." Jazz reached out and picked up the closest panel. As soon as he touched it, it instantly began to glow. At the same time, Ratchet leaned over and scooped up the other one, getting the same results.

Jazz's reacted first. After the glow died down, a Minicon with a Kawasaki motorcycle alternate mode crouched on his hand, the Minicon symbol displayed proudly on the left shoulder. Activating a pair of sky-blue optics, it stood and waved at him. _Hi! The name's Lyric. What's yours? _it asked in a feminine voice.

Ratchet's activated a moment later. When it was over, a Minicon with what looked like a Black Hawk helicopter alt. mode stood in its place. A blue visor looked straight in Ratchet's eyes and nodded. A medic's symbol was displayed from both shoulders, and the Minicon emblem shone from both arms. _Name's Lifeline. Yours?_ he asked, in a gruff, low voice.

Jazz answered after a moment of studing his new partner. "Well, lil' lady, my name's Jazz." he told her, smiling.

Ratchet's voice was a bit gruff in answering. "Ratchet."

"And that over there is Hound, Wheeljack, and our leader, Optimus Prime." he added, gesturing to each in turn.

The three awakened Minicons waved, and in Optimus's case, saluted.

Ratchet shook his head, feeling a headache coming on. "Okay you three, I guess we're going to have to ask you to stay for a moment for medical scans. If what Hound says what Fleetfoot is saying is true, we need to make sure that you're not going to fall apart on us."

Wheeljack sighed. "I have a feeling that this has long day written all over it."

* * *

A.N.: ...(pokes)...Gasp! IT LIVES!!!! Yes, it's been over a year, and I have no excuse for my laziness. All I ask is that you forgive me, and all I can give you is this oath: I swear I shall never abandon a story. Even if it takes me ten years, I WILL complete it. 

In other news, I would like to say thank you to Spartan Commander for the Transformer profiles. They came in very handy when typing this chapter. For a reward, I shall give you this freebie: yes, I plan to give the Dinobots a minicon. It will have a velcioraptor alt. mode. So if you're reading this, thanks again man, and good luck on your Far Flung Hope story. I can't wait to see how that turns out.

To everyone else, thanks for reading, and please review and tell me how it was!!


End file.
